


红袖招

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #富贵闲人吃过见过王爷良x业余细作天然美人舞姬堂#身体力行睡服女装大佬 我也不知道我写的是什么乱七八糟的





	红袖招

*  
琉璃钟，琥珀浓，小槽酒滴真珠红。烹龙炮凤玉脂泣，罗帏绣幕围香风。

吹龙笛，击鼍鼓；皓齿歌，细腰舞。况是青春日将暮，桃花乱落如红雨。

“停下，”坐在上首塌上的人有些不耐的停下了手上拨弄琴弦的动作：“那边，第三个，错了。”

被点到名字的舞姬惶恐的跪在了地上，若不是酒晕妆遮掩，周围人定能看到她脸色煞白：“王爷，奴知错。”小王爷甩了甩手：“站后面去。”

小王爷重新低头试了几个音，修长手指拂过阮咸琴：“继续。”

笙歌归院落，灯火下楼台。残暑蝉催尽，新秋雁戴来。

*  
当今盛唐，天子励精图治，人民安居乐业，王爷酒池肉林。

也没有这么过分，只有那么一个小王爷整日里是歌舞宴乐，抱着阮咸琴不撒手，府中养着一堆歌姬舞姬，整日里只知宴乐取乐，不问朝政，不晓世事，这人名讳——周九良。

虽是一母同胞，但天子姓李，他偏生姓周，不晓得宫闱秘史的布衣自是不知，个中缘由只有西太后与当今皇上知晓。

周九良是先皇帝最小的儿子，今年将将弱冠，因着与当今圣上一母同胞，又受宠爱，极有夺嫡的可能，最终在圣上继位之后被逐了玉碟，随了西太后母家姓周，根除了他与龙椅的所有牵系。

许是问心有愧吧，周九良无论怎的闹，怎的被谏议大夫参本子，皇帝都睁一只眼闭一只眼，只养着他这个同父同母却异姓的幼弟做一个富贵闲人。

这位小王爷为坊间津津乐道的不是他的身世，因为人人皆知这是皇家秘辛，便默契的选择缄口不言，但茶余饭后免不了谈起这位名扬千里的小王，谈起的不过是他那些房帷趣事。

小王爷至今未曾娶妻，王府中没有正室王妃，也没有一顶小轿抬进门的宠妾，虽是一王府的舞姬乐姬，但从未听说小王爷曾临幸过哪一个。

于是这小王便有了一顶“不行”的帽子，勾栏瓦肆中胆大些的，便拿这个做哏，因此，周九良性冷淡的名头便坐了个实，以至于成了不热衷房事的男子的隐晦代词。

*  
“王兄，满饮此杯，我唤上坊间舞姬为您助兴。”坐在左席下首第三位的一位郡王举起酒杯，向周九良致意。

周九良懒懒的点了点头，有些敷衍的举起了酒杯，饮尽了杯中的酒。今日是他加冠礼，府中灯火通明，遍邀宾客，都是些不入流的小郡王，闲人公子哥之类，与朝政丝毫无牵。这些人顶清楚周九良的德行，一帮一帮的向他引荐美人舞姬乐姬，以此在周九良面前挣个脸。

周九良其实挺想告诉他们，巴结我对于你们的仕途钱途一点用也没有，但是又不能说，只好尽数收下这些看似殷勤的寿礼。

尽是些庸脂俗粉，周九良摇晃着手中酒杯里残留的琥珀色液体，修长莹白的手指于杯口轻轻摩挲，看似在期待，其实心里满满的不耐烦。这帮人于歌舞之上没有一丝的审美，进献的都是些俗物，一个劲的只会给他抛媚眼，脚下舞步乱了也不自知，还不如他府里那些业务能力突出。

随着三声击掌，殿内的侍从吹灭了几盏风烛，殿内顿时有些昏暗下来，窗棂外头的月色昏黄，周九良微微眯起了眼睛。

两队舞姬鱼贯而入，领头的两个手里托着精巧的纸扎宫灯，低着头款款细步，最终雁别翅排开，站成两列。

乐声响起，周九良满意的用手指在面前的小几上轻敲着节奏，是时兴的曲牌《烛影摇红》。不知是哪里的坊台班子，倒是合韵合辙。

门外走进一人来，周九良的目光扫过，便再没离开，那人一身月黄直领齐胸襦裙，胸前是白玉云纹如意压襟儿，坠着三个小巧宫铃，随着款款莲步一摇一晃。

光暗，周九良看不清这人的脸，但看见了她勾起的唇角，颊上两点面靥浅浅桃红，端的是“分妆间浅靥，绕脸傅斜红”。

她盈盈下拜，向周九良施了一礼，随后便随着乐声，开始起舞。

烛影摇红本不是个极尽妩媚的曲牌，但生生让这舞姬跳成了撩拨人心的倾杯乐，衣料轻薄，动作间箍显出舞姬柔软又平滑的腰胯线条，周九良咽了一口口水，被座下的郡王敏锐的觉察到了，心中仿佛见到胜利的曙光。

舞姬的胡旋尽态极妍，头上简单的倭堕髻随着身体旋转微微颤动，髻间插的素银螺钿钗要落不落，美人伏在地上，好似对镜梳妆，染着蔻丹的葱白玉指拂过唇角。

烛火幽微，周九良终于看清了这名舞姬的脸，生的是妩媚风流，一双含情目，两瓣带笑唇，当得起“态浓意远淑且真，肌理细腻骨肉匀”。此时乐声渐渐小了下去，一曲终了，舞姬状似无意的看了周九良一眼，眼波含羞带怯，却又宜喜宜嗔。

宫灯重新点了起来，厅内又是灯火通明，舞姬敛衽下拜，骨肉匀停，娉娉袅袅，跪在地上等待周九良点评。

周九良脸上划过一道温热的液体，一旁服侍的媵人小声惊叫，忙取了帕子去擦拭，他流鼻血了。

“可愿意留下？”小王爷擦着鼻血，眼神似是黏在了舞姬身上：“我想要你。”

此语一出，四座皆惊，小王爷见过了一批一批的被引荐的舞姬歌姬，却一直是淡淡的，只有对这一个，表现出了极大的热情。

献上此女的郡王嘴角泛上掩饰不住的笑意：“王兄喜欢便留下，做个舞姬，做个宠妾皆可。”周九良没有理，目光热切的看着台下跪着的美人缓缓抬头，美人眼角绯红，神色竟有些不易被察觉的羞恼，斜红妆被汗水溶化些许，更见氤氲媚态。

周九良招了招手，示意她站起，一旁的侍者极有眼力见的上前把美人扶了起来，周九良的语气都温柔了些许：“你叫什么？可愿意留下吗？”

美人往左后方看了一眼，毅然决然的忽视了郡王疯狂的神色暗示，颇为戏谑的挑起一边嘴角，点上去的面靥陷在俏脸上天生的笑涡里，娇俏可人，可他开口却是低沉好听的男声：“殿下，鄙姓孟，名讳鹤堂，男儿身，您可还要我留下？”

周九良怔愣了，半晌，鼻血又流了下来，孟鹤堂诧异的听到小王爷语气中带上了喜色：“当真？”

*  
今天真是阴沟里翻船，孟鹤堂直到坐在了王爷寝殿里的大床上，心里还云里雾里，顺带便狠狠地问候了郡王的祖宗十八代。

缘由还要从三天前说起，不，也许要追溯到很久很久以前。

孟鹤堂是郡王府教坊里的舞姬，说是舞姬，不过掩人耳目，他实际上是郡王养的细作，借着一舞剑器动四方的名头打探些家宅秘事，乃至要闻政治，那都不在话下。

虽然周九良不问政事，吊儿郎当，但架不住有人就是想在政事上搅弄风云，比如孟鹤堂名头上的主公，也就是把他送进王府里来的杀千刀郡王。

孟鹤堂愤愤的捶了一把膝头柔软的攒金丝软枕，回想起自家主公那张脸，恨不得把他肺叶子撕下来。三日前，主公突然递消息给他，语气戏谑，与他设下赌局，倘若在周小王爷的寿宴上他能成功引起小王爷的注意，赏金百两，如若不然，便要他亲自去尚书家里的堂会。

那尚书是个老淫虫，孟鹤堂顶烦他赤裸裸的黏在自己身体上的目光，一口便应下了赌约。他天性就骄矜爱玩，早就听说了周九良冷淡的名头，倘若自己真能把这个性冷淡迷得五迷三道，也不失是一个证明自己魅力的机会。

不过孟鹤堂也留了点心眼，他知道自家主公好奇周王府中的秘事许久，也迫切的想抱上周九良这个大腿，他也担心郡王会不会就此把他送进王府，牺牲一个得力的幕僚来换取真实可靠的情报。

不过看着自己的胯下，他也就释然了，他虽然是个美的雌雄莫辨的舞姬，但本质上还是个带把的男人嘛，就算真被周九良看中了，一开嗓，准保他再兴致盎然也是枉然。

可是谁知道这小王爷不近女色，爱好男色呢。

*

孟鹤堂还在瞎想，殿门被推开了，周九良从门外走了进来，他忙起身下拜：“王爷。”还未完全蹲下身去，他便被拥入了一个带着酒气的怀抱：“不必行礼。”

周九良满脸幸福的微笑，把香香软软的小舞姬抱进怀里，手指不经意拂过孟鹤堂裸露的肩胛，激起孟鹤堂一阵颤抖。

孟鹤堂抓紧了自己的衣带，轻轻从周九良怀里挣扎出来，跪在周九良面前：“王爷，我真的是男人。”周九良蹲下了身子，轻轻挑起孟鹤堂的下巴，端详着他此时有点花了的唇脂，微微一笑：“我知道啊。”孟鹤堂睁大了眼睛，因为小王爷已经吻上了他的嘴唇，舌尖舔舐，把他残存的唇脂尽数吃进口中，孟鹤堂想要挣扎，但又不敢，只能浑身僵硬的随便周九良侵犯。

“甜的。”周九良心满意足，离开了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，用手指拭去了他唇角的津液，孟鹤堂脸上的胭脂可比不上他现在原本的脸色红，他结结巴巴：“王...王爷...您...”

周九良的手伸到了他的腰际，托住他的臀部，轻而易举的把他抱了起来，孟鹤堂惊呼出声，又被周九良堵住了嘴唇，周九良坐在床畔，把他放在自己大腿上，越吻越深，直到孟鹤堂终于忍不住把他推开：“王爷...这...这不合规矩。”

周九良笑了，他伸手把孟鹤堂推拒在他胸前的小手捉住：“我亲你比较不合规矩，还是你反抗我比较不合规矩？”孟鹤堂理亏，有些嗫嚅，最后还是认了怂：“请王爷治罪。”

周九良放开了他的手，好整以暇：“主动亲我，不然治你私通之罪。”周九良看着孟鹤堂一下变得僵硬的神色，爱怜的点了点他额头正中的花钿：“小傻子是被郡王坑了吧，现在可出不去喽？”虽然周九良也不太相信会有这么傻的细作，但追查出来的孟鹤堂的老底千真万确，天下第一号傻的细作就坐在他怀里。

孟鹤堂心一横，凑近了主动去吻周九良的嘴唇，小王爷说的一点都没错，倘若他不留在周王府，那必然不会再被旧主容纳，想要留在周王府，他也只能顺服于眼前的人。

周九良轻笑一声，手掌搭上了孟鹤堂柔弱无骨的腰，回想起方才舞蹈间孟鹤堂美好的不可方物的臀腿线条，忍不住顺着腰线一路向下摸去。

*  
一吻作罢，孟鹤堂已经抽泣了起来，他满脸都是被人欺负了去的神色，秀气的眉尾向下撇着，一抽一抽，可人疼的紧。

周九良抚了抚他的后背：“行啦，我不治你的罪。”孟鹤堂把头别了过去，止不住一抽一抽的掉眼泪 ，说话也带了点赌气：“多...多谢王爷...”周九良把他脑袋扳了回来，有点好笑的用绢子给他擦眼泪：“哭的真委屈，这么不愿意和我亲近？”

孟鹤堂可怜巴巴的摇了摇头，手指绞着周九良的衣带：“我，我怕疼...”既然已经认清了自己的处境，本来就没什么节操的舞姬也就认命的接受了现实。龙阳之兴他不是没听说过，不过作为一个好信儿到能当上情报机关首领的细作，他听到的更多是哪家大人把手下的娈童弄的很惨的社会板块新闻，所以现在，他对自己前途的担忧，主要体现在担心周九良是个禽兽上。

周九良一愣，手上的动作也停了下来，半晌才反应过来孟鹤堂在说什么，他轻咳了一声，抱起孟鹤堂把他放在了地上，唤过两个侍女带他去沐浴更衣，孟鹤堂一脸委屈，即将转身离开的时候又被小王爷扯住了裙边，周九良脸有些红，小声在他耳边说：“我准不叫你疼。”

*  
不知是周九良的恶趣味，还是服侍的人根本没看出来他的性别，孟鹤堂被人伺候着沐浴之后，换上的仍然是一套襦裙，石榴红色的丝绸更显得他大片裸露的肌肤莹白胜雪，倒是好看，他也就接受了这套衣服。

他提着裙角走回了周九良的寝殿，推开门，看到同样沐浴完毕的周九良正坐在床上抚弄着他的阮咸琴。周九良看到他进门，楞了一下，随即向他招手：“过来。”

孟鹤堂听话的走了过去，被周九良抱在怀里，取代了阮咸琴的位置，周九良打量着他，伸手拔下了他头上松松挽着发髻的那支素银钗，把他的头发散了下来：“清水出芙蓉，天然去雕饰。”孟鹤堂心虚的抚了抚自己寡淡的眉毛：“王爷谬赞了。”

周九良凑近了亲了亲他的眼皮：“跳舞给我看好不好？”孟鹤堂被周九良温热的吐息撩拨的有些痒，他笑了一下，点了点头：“好。”

阮咸琴弹拨出的曲调依旧是烛影摇红，孟鹤堂不施脂粉，随意的把头发挽成简单的髻，只穿着袜子，在周九良床前的地毯上舞蹈着，依旧是几个胡旋，孟鹤堂挽头发的银钗随着旋转的动作落在了周九良怀里，随后便一发不可收拾。

刬袜下香阶，冤家今夜醉。

周九良把已经软了半边身子的美人压在了宽敞的床上，伸手脱下了他的罗袜，不盈一握的裸足被他握在手里轻轻揉捏，孟鹤堂把脸别过去不敢看他：“王爷...痒...”周九良放开了他，扯松了自己的衣襟俯身压上去：“这样就痒了？”

*  
孟鹤堂的身体恐怕连女人看了都要自愧不如，因着要日日舞蹈，他身量极其纤细，周九良近乎痴迷的看着他仰躺在床榻上，因为方才的接吻而呼吸急促，胸膛缓缓起伏的样子，只觉得忍耐在此刻并不是一种美德。

丝绸软滑，熨帖在孟鹤堂的身体上，勾勒出勾人的腰臀线条，周九良的手在上头缓缓滑过，停在孟鹤堂腰际，周九良轻吻着孟鹤堂颈侧，感觉到他因为腰间传来的细碎痒意而蜷缩了身体，撑起身子调笑：“这么敏感吗？”

孟鹤堂红透了脸，口中嘤咛，主动揽住周九良的脖颈引他接吻，丁香小舌无师自通的伸入周九良的口腔，把自己送上门去。周九良闭着眼睛，手下动作不停，却制止住孟鹤堂轻微的挣动，让他只能乖顺的仰躺着承受他的新主君的爱抚。

“嗯...王爷，”孟鹤堂喘息着，摸上了周九良在他臀尖轻抚作乱的手：“别碰那儿...”周九良扯开了他身上襦裙的裙带，把他胸前的衣料拉扯下来，露出平坦的胸脯：“那这儿呢？”说着，周九良便叼住了因着失去衣料遮掩而颤颤巍巍挺立起来的红豆，舌尖坏心眼的打着圈舔弄。

“咿...”孟鹤堂双手一下子搂紧了周九良的脖颈，无暇再去顾及周九良在他身体上揉捏的的手掌，胸前的触感太过陌生，他呻吟都带上了颤音：“不要...嗯唔...王爷...”尾音上扬，分明是在恃宠生娇，周九良轻拍了一下他的臀肉：“把腿分开。”

孟鹤堂鬼使神差的马上分开了双腿，周九良把一条腿挤到他双腿之间，给了他一个奖励似的亲吻：“真乖。”

周九良剥下他亵裤的时候，孟鹤堂肠子都要悔青了，当别人手下的时候他都没这么听话，现在被人压在身下反而言听计从了。他想合拢双腿，但身体因为周九良的抚摸和亲吻已经软的不像话，周九良的手指已经伸到了他的身后，他甚至感觉到那指尖上的油膏在他臀缝间慢慢融化。

他头脑有些混沌，但鬼主意还是冒了出来，他挤出几滴眼泪，可怜巴巴的拉住了周九良的手腕：“王爷...不行...我怕。”

周九良看着他的脸，却挑起了唇角，手指缓缓推入了那个因为紧张而一张一合的小嘴，轻柔的在内壁抠挖：“哦？怕什么？”没有想象中的疼痛，孟鹤堂被奇异的快感激的挺起了腰腹，甚至忘记了装可怜：“唔...慢些...”

周九良轻笑出声，闲着的手包裹住了孟鹤堂身前挺立起来的性器，缓缓撸动，手指在顶端打转：“舒服吗？舒服就别装哭了。”孟鹤堂被戳穿，抬手挡住了自己的眼睛，口中忍不住随着周九良的动作嗯嗯啊啊，周九良动作不停，在孟鹤堂终于忍不住前后夹击的快感而泄了他一手时，把孟鹤堂挡在脸上的手臂拉了下来，把自己手上的浊液点在他鼻尖：“装的不像。”

他随手拿过散落在一旁的那件襦裙擦了擦手，白浊在石榴红色的衣裙上格外的扎眼，周九良一伸手把软成一滩水的美人捞了起来，让他坐在了自己腿上，全然不顾自己亲手送进孟鹤堂后穴内的油膏融化，一点点流出来的液体浸染了自己的衣裳。

“你真哭的时候，眉尾是向下的，要多娇有多娇，”周九良亲了一下勾着他脖颈低声喘息的孟鹤堂，笑眯眯的与他耳语：“刚才装哭的时候，皱着眉头，像个促狭的小孩儿。”孟鹤堂抬眼看了一眼周九良，脸红的像是将将酒醉，周九良伸手摸了一把他的细腰：“不疼吧？我不骗你。”

孟鹤堂点了头，被情欲烧的晕晕乎乎的小傻瓜没有看到周九良得逞的笑意。

*  
真正被进入的时候，孟鹤堂还是哭出了声，他打着哭嗝，手无意识的乱动：“不行了...啊...”他抬着眼，满脸都是眼泪，可怜兮兮的看着一脸隐忍的周九良：“九良...求你了...给我个痛快吧...”

周九良浑身一颤，身下一个用力，整根顶了进去，被误打误撞顶到好地方的小美人仰起脖子叫的失了声，丝毫不觉得自己的话有什么问题。

周九良拉起了孟鹤堂的手，轻咬了一下他的手指帮他回魂：“叫我什么？”孟鹤堂这才反应过来自己说了什么，他慌的被自己的口水呛到，一句整话被抽噎打断的稀碎：“奴...奴知错了...”周九良抬起了他的腿，架在自己臂弯，身下动作起来：“别，继续叫，自称我就好。”

孟鹤堂被过载的快感烧的晕晕乎乎，只知道随着周九良的动作哭泣呻吟，身前的欲望再度挺立，随着周九良的耸动颤抖着吐出清液。

周九良箍紧了即将达到又一个顶峰的性器，惹得孟鹤堂开口求饶：“嗯...啊...呜呜，求你...让、让我射...”周九良手下不撤力气，身下动作不停：“叫我名字。”

周九良停顿了一下，伸手拧了一把孟鹤堂的乳尖，口中继续催促：“孟儿，快点。”孟鹤堂半阖着眼睛，因为周九良用指尖轻掐乳尖的疼痛委屈的哭了起来，一开口就控制不住的开始撒娇：“呜呜呜...你说不痛的...嗯...九良...别掐...”

这次是真的欺负哭了，周九良看着身下哭的乱七八糟的人塌下去的眉尾，默默松开了手，俯身舔舐他的眼泪柔声安慰：“好了，我错了。”周九良停了身下动作，轻抚着孟鹤堂绷得紧紧的腰腹，他吻了一下孟鹤堂微张的嘴唇：“我继续？”

孟鹤堂忙不迭的点起了头，他腿弯酸痛，但还是努力的把双腿盘上了周九良的后腰：“九良...”周九良重新抚上他的性器，看着孟鹤堂仰起头露出了雪白脆弱的脖颈，在上面留下一个吻痕：“舒服？”

孟鹤堂无意识的轻声呻吟着，双腿在周九良腰侧蹭：“舒服...九良，继续...”周九良得到了鼓励，重新把孟鹤堂的嘴唇含住蹂躏，把他高潮时的吟哦统统咽下肚去。

*  
得了趣的美人越发狂狼，周九良看着骑在他身上，腰胯不断起落仰着脑袋呻吟的孟鹤堂，忍不住伸手揉捏他的臀肉作乱。

会跳舞的美人质素过人，柳腰款摆把周九良伺候的舒舒服服，自己也得趣，孟鹤堂伸手拉住身后周九良作乱的手，带着他摸到两人的交合处，脑袋蹭到小王爷的颈侧撒娇 ：“九良...你摸，都撑开了。”

周九良感觉自己的鼻血又再度流了出来，但实际上并没有，他腰上用力，大力的向上顶弄激的孟鹤堂没有多余的精力去勾人，只顾着随着周九良的动作主动迎合，攀上快感的顶峰。

绛纱灯影背，玉枕钗声碎。

折腾了一夜，正午时分孟鹤堂才悠悠醒转，周九良正坐在他身边，手中把玩着一只信鸽，见他醒来，冲他笑了一下：“孟儿。”

孟鹤堂一眼就看到了信鸽腿上的银环，暗暗翻了个白眼开始磨牙，郡王这个狗东西还有脸送信来，周九良显然不是个连私通都发现不了的草包。他伸手向周九良撒娇：“九良，腰疼，抱。”

周九良把鸽子放到一边：“腰疼？中午给你炖乳鸽补一补可好？”孟鹤堂咯咯的笑了起来，靠在周九良怀里，伸手接过他手里的信筒：“那鸽子太老，孟儿看不上眼。”说着话，看也不看信筒里的信，信手撕掉就丢在了地上。

周九良细细的吻着他的脖颈：“要回信吗？”孟鹤堂痒的缩了缩脖子，略略思忖了一下：“ 此行三可羡，可好？”

周九良笑了：“正值倒戈时？不好，便宜他了，不如就回一个滚字。”

孟鹤堂整个人都挂在周九良身上，黏黏糊糊的撒娇：“我怕他要报复我呢，九良护着我。”小王爷抱紧了怀里的温香软玉，点了头：“护着你，我倒是很在行。”

女萝托松际，甘瓜蔓井东。拳拳恃君爱，岁暮望无穷。

 

END


End file.
